


breathless is nice, but with you i breathe easy

by jamesakiss



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesakiss/pseuds/jamesakiss
Summary: The adventures & romance between a beaten & broken down vault dweller who, in the midst of trying to find the son of his late best friend, falls in love with a stranger who lies like it's his oxygen. (not a wonderful description okay i'm trying this is a wip i'm posting to motivate myself to keep going with it) ((needless to say, this will have more chapters, please be patient & show some love if you liked it))





	breathless is nice, but with you i breathe easy

A satisfied sigh escaped Kahuna’s lips as he set his shotgun down, finally free of all the blood and viscera from his last super mutant encounter. All clean, he thought to himself. Finding solace in cleaning and organizing is what’s kept him alive this past month since leaving the vault, although some would probably argue that at this point, it’s done more harm than good. 

He spent the first week cleaning the vault, burying the deceased & scraping the ice out of their pods. Consuming all his time. He was never left a moment to stop and think about how the world’s changed and how this is not just a battlefield you can just go home from after a few months. That first look at this home turned wasteland was the only time Kahuna validated and really tried to realize the change, but he could feel his stomach churning and a migraine knocking at his temples. His mind quickly shut it off, This is just battlefield and these are just the casualties of war. You’re used to this, he thinks, you’ll get to go home soon.

Kahuna knows it’s only a matter of time before his brain stops accepting these lies, but he’s taking advantage of it while it lasts.

In this first month, Kahuna has claimed the nearby Red Rocket as his new home. Being unable to step foot in his old neighborhood had given him little options for a new place of residence, somewhere he could feel safe and like he didn’t need to have his hand hover over the pistol holstered to his thigh.

He hasn’t traveled too far or been gone for too long & when he does leave, he’s a man with a plan. Boston may be changed, but Kahuna still remembers the way the roads twist & turn, how easily you can get lost if you don’t pay attention. His canine companion is also refreshing, seeing as after he got all the essentials for survival, Kahuna wanted to make his shelter feel like a home. He spent days ripping road signs off their posts, carefully pulling down old world advertisements to decorate his walls. Being surrounded by the broken strings of the old world, of home, has given Kahuna a peace of mind that is as heartwarming as it is heartbreaking. A constant reminder of what’s been lost, but what he is determined to keep alive as well as he can.

Tonight, on his way back from Concord (readily avoiding the shooting), Kahuna takes note of all he’s done. A sort of checklist slowly rolls by in his head and by the time he reaches the end of it, he’s back home and at a dead stop. With nothing left to do, Kahuna has to start heading farther out. Has to face the wasteland and find Shaun; the last little hold he has onto his old life and Ursla. The thought of her quickly causes a lump to rise in his throat and his eyes are burning with unshed tears, I’ll find him, I swear to God I will find him if it’s the last thing I do.

The newfound realization that he can no longer just sit around and avoid his new home has sparked a new kind of anxiety that Kahuna isn’t sure he can fully handle, but he pushes through, replaying his father’s voice in his head as he packs some bags for the road. Tomorrow he ventures past Concord for the first time. Tomorrow he starts the search for Shaun.


End file.
